Returning Home
by CarnavalMacabre
Summary: After Naraku is deafeated, Inuyasha and Kagome return to modern Tokyo for one last visit before leaving and never returning. What happens when they run into a demon there who tells them that the fight is far from over? couples: ocxoc InuKag SanMir ShesRin... Unfinished, will be rewriten.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"_Daddy? Why do the other kids always pick on me?" I looked up at my father with and innocent childish look on my face. I was only nine years old._

_The other children were always picking on me but only when I was alone. They called ma stupid half-breed. I didn't know what it meant._

_I was nearly always with my father. Not because I wanted to be though, but because I knew they'd never dare say those things in front of the youngest son of the leader of the demon wolf tribe. My father. I loved him but… Him and my uncle often had to go away for work. My uncle would soon be the leader of the wolf demon tribe, so they were always busy._

_I missed my mother too, I hadn't seen her in nearly a year. I remembered the last time she came to visit us in the northern mountains. The children weren't scared of her like they were my father though… well at first but she quickly sent the running with a flash of her cobalt blue eyes when she heard what they'd been calling me. They quickly learnt to fear the black dog demon that was my mother._

_Sighing my father looked down at me with smirk on his face. He bent down to my height on his knees and whipped my tears away with his clawed hands. "You want to know why, Akemi? It's because they're jealous." He told me._

"_J… jealous? What's that?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side a bit like a confused dog. My father had laughed at me once doing that and when I'd asked him why he told me that I looked so much like my mother when I did that. I did it more often from the on. _

"_Hmm… jealously happens when someone wants something that you have but they'll never have it. They're jealous of you." My father explained. "But what do I have that they'd want, Papa?" I whispered. "It's because you're special and their not and being special is a very good thing." He told me laughing lighly. I answered with nothing but a giant smile plastered on my childish face._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"So.. I need you guys to come over later ok… I've got some new to tell you guys.." Kagome said as our little group walked into school. "What is it? You sound kinda down." Eri asked quietly. It was true Kagome had been down for the past couple of days, like she'd been wanting to tell us something important but couldn't really. She would finally tell us later though so I wouldn't say anything. "Ya, you've been real quiet these past few days, Kagome" Yuka added. I just looked at her sadly. Some thing was wrong, I could tell. She had something on her mind. Some thing important too.

"it's well…" Kagome started. "Well what? You can tell us anything you know right." Eri said. "Yah, I know It's just best if I tell you later." Kagome said. "No way, you got me worried now, what is it? Is it something to do with the mystery attitude boy? Did you guys break up?" Yuka asked suspiciously. "no… yes… wait what?" Kagome stuttered before answering. "Well it's kind of to do with him but no we didn't break up. It's kind of two different things. One about him and one… kind of about him." She admitted.

"Well! What is it?" Eri demanded to know. I stayed silent, knowing it was a touchy subject for Kagome. She always acted weird when it came to the "attitude boy", as we called him. "I'm… I'm kind of moving." Kagome fessed up. There was a moment of silence before…

"**What!**" The three of us yelled at her. Eri was the first to speak up. "You can't be moving!" Then me, "Seriously!" And then, Yuka, simply yelling "What?" again.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just looked down silently with a sad look on her face. "You can't be moving. No way. Please tell me that was just some kind of sick joke." Eri said. "I'll try and come to visit but… It might be a bit hard. I'll tell you why later, right now we gotta run to class." Kagome answered.

School went by slowly. I found myself daydreaming most of the day away, but it came to an abrupt halt when an image of Inuyasha came to mind. Where did that come from! I thought. I haven't thought really much about my past in a while. About Inuyasha and Shesshomaru, my mother and father, the wolf demon tribe, I haven't really thought about any of it in a long time. I missed it no doubt, but it was not something to dwell on since I couldn't get back. I'd admit that being near Kagome mad me a bit nostalgic, I mean she always smelt like the flowers that used to grow in the mountains that I grew up in and she no doubt had some priestess blood in her. It reminded me of the Feudal Era.

Sighing I went back to my school work. No time to dwell on the past and impossible future, right! I thought.

After school our gang of four walked over to Kagome's house. We were greeted by her mother, grandfather and little brother, Sota. Kagome wanted to talk to us for a moment before we went inside. I saw her mother wink at her before she led the rest of the family inside the house. 'So… I think it's time you guys met my boyfriend." Kagome blushed at the word. Another moment of silence before… "Finally!" Eri yelled. Kagome began to lead us towards the house. "Now before you have a motion picture worthy melt down, I'm warning you not to freak out ok. I'd explain but it wouldn't really make sense in less, well, you'll see." She said before opening the door to the living room.

There sat her mom, her grandfather, Sota and… A half-demon, half-dog demon too. In fact he actually looks a lot like an older version of Inuyasha, I thought, come to think about it Inuyasha would be about this age too. But no that's impossible, I began to think before Kagome interrupted my train of thought. "Guys, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, going to sit down beside him. "Hey." Inuyasha said in a very Inuyasha like manner. Huh, maybe not so impossible.

I tried to tone down my demonic aura as much as I could not be noticed. I didn't want to cause a scene. If they knew that I was a demon, well let's just say they probably wouldn't take it well. Kagome couldn't sense it but bets were that Inuyasha would. Inuyasha's got a keen nose too, and even in a human's form I still emit the slight stench of wolf.

"Hey! I remember you! I saw you at the cultural festival!" Eri was the one to break the long silence first, as usual. "Yup, interesting day I'd say." Inuyasha said chuckling once. Kagome giggled "That it was." She whispered.

I had the feeling that Eri and Yuka didn't realize that Inuyasha's dog ears weren't fake. "Akemi? Earth to Akemi?" Eri and Yuka tried to get my attention. I shook my head riding myself of thoughts of the past. This couldn't be the same Inuyasha anyways.

I half-listened as Kagome began to explain that Inuyasha is half-demon. She explained that during her absence at school she wasn't actually sick she was actually in the Feudal Era slaying demons. Eri and Yuka were shocked but believed her and I was only shocked when she said that she'd been going through the bone eater's well to get to the Feudal Era and back. The same way I got here, I thought to myself, only after I came the portal closed, it must have reopened for her. I could go home, was the rest of my thoughts. The Idea sparked interest in me. I hadn't been home in 6 years and I missed the open spaces of the Feudal Era. It was so much more beautiful then the congested streets of Tokyo.

"Akemi? You've been rather quiet, is something up?" Kagome came over to ask me later. She'd told us that she was moving to the Feudal Era to stay with Inuyasha after she was done explaining about her life. We'd all dispersed around the living room then. Sota and Inuyasha were playing video games at the TV. Eri and Yuka had been gossiping about how cute Inuyasha is while I stood silently behind them, too full of mine own thoughts to notice much else. Eri and Yuka had moved over to bombard Inuyasha with questions while Kagome came over to talk with me.

"It's nothing" I told her. "Akemi… I know that something's up, just blurt it out. You haven't said anything since you first laid eyes on Inuyasha tonight. Don't you believe what I said?" Kagome asked. "No, I believe you it's just, you're leaving. Eri and Yuka don't seem to notice that once you go, you won't be coming back. I can see that you love him but I'm wondering if it's worth leaving all the life you have here." I said. "I know I've thought about it a lot. But I love Inuyasha and there are people who need me on the other side of that well." She said.

I smiled, "Yah I get it.". She grinned and motioned for me to sit on the couch beside her to watch the boys play video games. One last chance to hang out before she left. Or so she thought. She doesn't know that I'll be following her down the well later, so that I can go back home. To my true home as a demon, never to hide in a human's form again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Eri and Yuka had to leave before I did so I stayed to hang out with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was happy to be able to spend time with all of us together, to finally be free of al her secrets. As I wish I could be free of mine. Sadly it would look really bad on me if I told her now that I'm a demon. I mean she gets along with Inuyasha great but Inuyasha's half human, I'm not. I'm a full demon and no humans like us. Some will say that they can look past the fact that we are demons but a demon is never truly accepted by humans. I won't tell her and once I get into the Feudal Era I'll avoid Inuyasha's territory as much as I can so that se never sees me as a demon. So that Kagome never finds out that her best friend has been ling to her this whole time.

I left not too long after the others; the sun was just beginning to go down. I left with Kagome waving at me, Inuyasha at her side with an arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled as they went inside, leaving me standing at the top of the Higurashi Shrine steps.

My welcome was short lived though as when I was half way down a voice came to halt me. "You did a rather good job of concealing your aura, but you can't fool me Akemi, if that is your real name." Inuyasha said from the top of the steps. I sighed, I knew that letting my aura escape as soon as they had gone inside would catch his attention. "I wouldn't know what our talking about, Inuyasha. I'm afraid that I don't follow." I said turning to face him innocently.

"Don't try to fool me I know that you're a demon." He said. That's when I noticed that Kagome wasn't at his side. Good, If he is to force me into my demon form then she won't see it, I thought. "Me? A demon? I think you're mistaken. The strong smells of Tokyo are messing with your head." I said smiling lightly. "Dogs have a keen sense of smell do they not? Your senses would be just as sharp now wouldn't they?"

"They would and trust me the stench of this place is doing nothing to my head. Now in less you want Kagome coming out with purified arrows, I'd suggest that you stop trying to trick me into believing that your human. You may hold a human form but you can't fool me." Inuyasha said. It was true that I didn't want Kagome coming, not so much as because of the arrows but the look on her face would just kill me. No need for her purified arrows. That's when he pulled his sword.

Finally, I saw no more point, it would seem that I could not trick Inuyasha into believing that I was human no matter what I tried. Giving up I transformed into my regular form. A demon with long black hair, dog ears and a wolf-like tail. My normal form, my part-demon form.

Growling, I turned to completely face him. "You dare to pull a sword on me, filthy half-demon" I said. Normally I wouldn't succumb to using terms like this because I knew how they could hurt but if it would get Inuyasha to leave me alone then…

He growled back simply "You're a half-demon yourself! So you can't say such things without calling yourself that too, half-demon." I growled. It was true at the moment when I came through the well my powers were reduced to that of a half-demon. My tattoos had disappeared from my face and arms; I was nothing but a half-demon right now. But I still wouldn't take the insult. "Peh, I was right the fumes of modern Tokyo have burned out your senses, Inuyasha. Perhaps I just don't feel like wasting my full-demon energy on a pest like you." I grumbled, walking up the steps to meet him.

"Huh, I've never had someone come walking to there death from me before." Inuyasha said, chuckling once. "Don't flatter yourself, I have no intentions of fighting you. Plus, you could not kill me if you tried your very best." I said confidently. To be truthful though his sword did look dangerous. It was a demon sword, made out of what looked like a giant fang that had the same aura as Inuyasha's great father, Inu no Tashio.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was yelling from the door then. Inuyasha's ears perked up instantly. Kagome came running up. She gasped and stared when she saw me as a demon, but I ignored her. I stared intently at Inuyasha as he raised his sword towards me.

I bolted up the steps and was behind them in an instant. "Behind you" I said grinning. "Good luck catching me!" I yelled to them and ran around the shrine.

I was planning on running away but Inuyasha was faster then I'd thought as he caught me when I tried to come back down the stairs. I growled running to the back of the shrine, between the well house and the sacred tree. Inuyasha came running right behind me without Kagome. She seemed to still be in a bit of shock from seeing me as a demon, standing alone at the top of the steps.

"I'll say it you're quite fast for a half-demon." Inuyasha grumbled. I was so much faster then him. I was laughing to hard to pay attention to the insult of being yet again called a half-demon. "Ha! You're right in my day not even the great Lord Shesshomaru could outrun me! Come to think of it, it would seem that both brothers are incredibly slow. Inuyasha and Shesshomaru! Slow as snails!" I chanted, laughing. The funny thing was that it was true. Shesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother, and I had raced once, when we were younger. Coming to think of it, I'd left the poor demon lord in the dust.

"You're dreaming! You're not that fast!" Inuyasha yelled. "You wish I wasn't but no one can catch me. Not even your older brother! And he's fast… well compared to most! Not with me though." I laughed.

"You lie, half-demon." He continued. My ears perked up instantly. I remembered the insult. "Don't call me that." I said quietly, a warning. "Oh! Did I hit a nerve? Half-demon!" He laughed. "Do not call me that." I merely said again. He just continued laughing, muttering half-demon over and over.

While he was distracted my anger grew. I got angry when others called me a half-breed, but half-demon I simply would not take. I growled. "Hitting a nerve? Oh, I'm sorry! Half-demon." Inuyasha laughed.

I bolted forward using all my speed so that he couldn't jab me with that sword of his before I got to him. I ran up, knocking his sword away from him, growling loudly. I pushed him up against the wall at the side of the well house, snarling. "You, Inuyasha, should know above all others that I am no half-demon. Half wolf and half dog demon I may be, but half-demon, no. I am full demon and you know it." I growled in front of his face.

That's when I saw that he remembered me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

He remembered me. I was the one who had kept him going when he taken the insults of the humans hard. I had been there and I knew how it felt. I told him to not take them as insults but to do as my father once told me. That they only said that because they were jealous. I told him that if he takes them as insults of him being half-demon that he'd live a horrible life. I told him to believe in my father's words and take my advice. Don't believe what those demons and humans may say about you because secretly half-breeds are the best of us all.

I could see those memories running past his eyes in an instant, before Kagome's voice rang out. "Akemi! Don't! Please don't hurt him… please."

I laughed once stepping back. "Don't worry so much Kagome, you'll get frown lines. I never intended to hurt Inuyasha. I just had to make him remember who I am. I've found that giving one a good scare makes one remember faded memories. Though I can't imagine how he could have forgotten, I did play a rather large part in Inuyasha's family once upon a time." I said.

Kagome looked confused and Inuyasha was still leaning back against the wall in shock. I didn't blame him I'd been gone for at least six years now. He was probably shocked to see that I was alive.

"… That can't be you… Akemi… No…It can't be…" He said. "Why not? Who said? I suppose that everyone over there thought that I was dead. But, Inuyasha, did you really believe that I would die so easily? You know that I'm a fighter, even seriously injured I run fast. No one would be able to catch me. Did you really think that I was dead?" I said.

"But it's been nearly sixty years! Shesshomaru's now the lord of the west! You uncle's become the great elder of the wolf tribe! I mean all these years!" He exclaimed.

"… Sixty years? Yep, I was right the fumes _have_ addled you brain." I said. "They haven't. It's been sixty years since you ran away! Trust me I know!" Inuyasha said. "No it hasn't." I argued. "Yes it has." "No it hasn't!" "Yes! It has!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop for a minute!" Kagome's voice instantly cause silence, but not for long. "Yes it has…" Inuyasha whispered. "No it hasn't!" I yelled. "Ugh!" Kagome grumbled as we started again. "Inuyasha…" She said in a persuasive voice. He stopped immediately as he knew that she was going to do something. He turned with a fearful look on his face, He just faced her when she glared and muttered. "Sit boy."

And with that Inuyasha went face down into the cement. One second there was shock, the next laughter. I laughed so hard seeing what had pulled Inuyasha to the floor. "Hahaha! Got yourself beat down by a priestess eh? Inuyasha!" I giggled. He growled pulling himself up to met Kagome's gaze. Big mistake. He flinched and cowered tumbling back down to the ground.. I looked at her. Her gaze wasn't even directed to me and I flinched. The sentence _If looks could kill _suddenly came to mind, let's say that.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at me, ignoring Inuyasha lying on the ground. I smiled, still laughing slightly at him. "Come on Akemi. Since Inuyasha's too stupid to explain you're going to have to." Kagome said smiling happily, pointing towards the house. I followed her without a word.

As we walked through the living room we were greeted by Sota, Kagome's younger brother. "Hey sis, hey… Akemi?" he said. I let out a bit of a giggle realizing that I was still in my demon form, dog ears, tail and all. "Hey Sota." I laughed.

Kagome smiled leading me up to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly to find Inuyasha out side the window. She grinned evilly and left him there locked out. "Evil, nice." I said laughing. Poor Inuyasha looked like a lost puppy when Kagome ignored him. It was hilarious.

"Now explain, please. I mean ok you and Inuyasha know each other well, obviously. But how exactly? He said that's it's been nearly sixty years since anyone's seen you so… what's true and what's not?" Kagome asked me. "I'd tell you but I don't quite know myself. All I remember is being pushed down bone eater's well and then waking up here. Come to think of it it did feel like I'd been asleep for quite a while when I awoke at the bottom of the well on this side. Do you think that maybe I was stuck at the bottom of the well for fifty years! That would explain what Inuyasha was saying and I'd heard about weird things like that happening. Demon's who were dumped in the bone eater's well and then came back fifty years later out of the blue. Do you think that that kind of thing happened to me? But since I was alive when I got pushed in I came back here instead of back in the Feudal Era?" I ranted a bit confused by it all. The only thing I knew is that I wanted to go home, back to the fields and forests and mountains of my world. Modern Tokyo just wasn't a place for demons like me.

"It's a possibility, but the only person I know other then Inuyasha and myself are the ones able to get through the well. I'm curious how you managed to get through." Kagome said. "Maybe other's just haven't tried. I mean what kind of person would _want _to go down that creepy old well anyways?" I said. "I can name three, no four. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. My friends from back in the Feudal Era, they all wanted to come with me but only Inuyasha managed to get through." Kagome told me. "Huh. Oh well, all I know is that I plan to go back home. Now that the passage in the well is open again." I admitted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Once Kagome finally let Inuyasha in, long after we were done talking the fight was on. He just wouldn't stop complaining about her locking him out in the rain. "Kagome! Seriously, what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh, shut up. You're so annoying." Kagome grumbled back.

I was beginning to doubt that they were actually in love like they said but then Inuyasha gave Kagome a big puppy dog eyes look and she melted. She forgave him in an instant and kissed him on the cheek, remembering that I was still in the room. She came and sat beside me on the bed while Inuyasha sat on the floor, while we explained what we think happened with me.

He listened intently. "Ya well I was locked up for fifty years too and I didn't lose track of time." Inuyasha said proudly. "Don't lie you only knew that it'd been fifty year because Kaede told you." Kagome said.

I smiled. It was a while later that we went down to hang out in the living room with Kagome's family. Kagome offered for me to stay the night at her place and I accepted gratefully. After all I had no where to go, really. I had myself a little apartment by myself, nothing really to do.

We were leaving I the morning for the Feudal Era and I was happy. I had told Kagome that there was only one thing that I wanted to do before we left. I wanted to grab the only things I had left of the Feudal Era. My old kimono, a necklace from my mother and my set of bow and arrows, they were all I needed.

The table was crowded at dinner at Kagome's house be cause of me and Inuyasha being there. A table that usually held four holding six. Kagome and Inuyasha were squished up next to each other holding hands under the table, Kagome's mother and grandfather on the other side and me and Sota on the ends. I smiled; they were so madly in love that it's funny.

After dinner we all played some really funny games, like charades which Inuyasha thought was pretty funny. Kagome laughed along with him, or so it seemed, I knew the truth she was really laughing at him.

Kagome late told me that I would have to sleep on the couch and I told her that it was fine. It was probably the best not to sleep in the same room as Inuyasha and Kagome anyways, since there was bound to be some kissing involved. It would be best to just sleep on the couch.

And so I did. My sleep was rigged with strange memories though.

(Akemi's dream.)

_I stood on the edge of a cliff looking down at the human town below. It was a small town to the east of Japan. Far away from both the northern mountains of the wolf demon tribe and the western lands of the dog demons. To me it was the perfect place to hide. _

_In till I was attacked by demons that is. I'd been there for a few days, when I was attacked by some demons. Strangely it was a priestess who saved me from them. She must have known that I was a demon even though I was hiding in my human form, but she still left me alive. She killed the at least ten demon's around me with only two purified arrows, and then left me alive. She started walking away when I whispered quietly. "Thank you…"_

"_You'd best be going young wolf demon. I heard that others of your kind are looking for you. If you don't want to be caught by them or killed by the demons in this area I'd be going and if you cause any trouble for my village I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself." The priestess said. _

"_Hey! Who said that I'm the one that they're looking for? And who says that I'm a wolf-demon anyways? For all you know I'm a dragon demon." I said following her, for no real reason. It didn't seem to hit me that she'd just threatened me. "You're foolish if you think that I can't tell. You're a wolf-demon, it's easy to read." She said, turning to face me. That's when I realized that this girl. This priestess, was actually younger then me. Only later did I find out that the very same priestess that I'd met was the protector of the sacred Shikon jewel, Kikyo. _

(End dream.)

I woke groggily to something poking my tail lightly, but was wide awake in seconds when that thing clawed on and yanked sharply. I bolted upward growling. "Buyo! Not the tail, you stupid cat!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome came bolting down the stairs when she heard me scream only to see Buyo swatting at my tail and me staring furiously at the old fat cat. She laughed loudly picking Buyo up of the edge of the couch and in turn receiving a squeal from me as Buyo clung onto my tail.

"Sorry Akemi!" Kagome laughed. Behind her Inuyasha and Sota were also laughing there heads off. I growled, earning silence from the two boys. Kagome ignored me and kept giggling as she sat down on the couch beside me. I sighed giving up and the boys started laughing again as I clutched my injured tail in my hand.

Kagome's mother came down in high spirits and laughed lightly as she started to make breakfast for all of us. As for Kagome's grandfather, well he wasn't in such high spirits, and came down grumbling about the early morning screams. We all laughed at him, joking that it was the only way to wake him up before noon on a Saturday like today.

Kagome offered to come with me to grab my stuff from my apartment before we left for the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, of course came with us, not wanting to leave Kagome's side for long knowing that we'd probably gone in till lunch.

The walk wasn't a long one but we were in no rush so we took the long way through the park. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom making the park lively with people. Inuyasha even felt the sweetness, placing an arm around Kagome's waist. I chuckled as Kagome blushed madly. They were cute together and no-one could doubt that.

As soon as we reached my apartment Inuyasha grumbled about how he hates the thing as he took of his hat and brushed a clawed hand over his ears. I laughed, "Yah, well too bad if the human's knew that you're a half-demon it'd be worse so." I said that but to be truthful I didn't like it either. I preferred being in my demon form and not hiding in a human's form like I had to now.

"So, what exactly are you grabbing anyways, Akemi?" Kagome asked me walking passed Inuyasha. "Oh, just a couple of things. You didn't really expect me to go back home looking like this now did you? I need to get changed and stuff. Actually I'll change at your house so that the people on the street don't think I'm crazy." And with that I left her standing in the living room.

I ran with a demon's speed to my room and dived under the bed where I held all my old stuff. My kimono, my bow and arrows… I was running around the house like a mini tornado trying to be ready fast. I hate to admit it but I really am impatient. I stopped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch, taping my foot and thinking if I was missing anything. Then I remembered that I had to call people and that took a while cause I had to call work and school to tell them that I'm not returning and well the apartment just couldn't be helped I'd just leave a note for my landlord on the front door.

"Ready?" Kagome asked me leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yep I just gotta do one more thing." I answered. I still had to write my note.

Impatiently I grabbed a pen and paper.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I really had to run in a flight. Inside I left enough money for three months rent so that you'll have enough money for time to get a new tenant. Again I'm terribly sorry to leave you like this. I really loved the place and I'll miss it greatly but I won't be able to return.

Again sorry, Akemi."

I wrote quickly, truthfully sorry that I was leaving in such a hurry, but I was leaving today never to return to this world. I wanted to go home, needed to go home. I missed it so much and this world just wasn't the right place for demons.

"You ok?" Kagome looked at me suspiciously. I was really hyper looking and I knew it. I nodded furiously. I was so happy. I was finally returning home. "Ok then, hyper. You know that you look like a crazy woman right now right?" She asked. "Haha1 I know!" I laughed.

Inuyasha merely stared at us like we're both crazy, and it was probably true. He rolled his eyes and stood up mumbling that we should get going and something about someone expecting them soon. "Yes, yes I know. Miroku and Sango are expecting us." Kagome told him laughing. I smiled knowing that they were speaking of there friends in the Feudal Era. Friends I was sure to run into since it would seem that Kagome wanted me to stick around at least for a while. I didn't know how long they'd accept me in a human village with them but I'd try to stay.

"Come on." I said taping my note to the outside of the door and leading them out of my apartment.

After Kagome's family said there final goodbyes to us Kagome came to my side. "You ready?" She asked. I smiled as I answered. "I've been waiting 6 years for a chance to go back, I'd better be ready. I've made friends here like Yuka and Eri, but this really just isn't a good place for demons."

"Let's go then." She grabbed my hand with her left and Inuyasha's with her right, and with that she jumped pulling us down the Bone Eater's well for the last time.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

AN: Ok I noticed that I forgot to do this on the last chapters but better late then never right?

Disclaimer!: I do not own Inuyasha. (there!) but I do own Akemi and a few future characters that u will see eventually.

Hope you like it!

Oh and ps. If you're thinking that Akemi's the friends of Kagome with the longish curly hair and well the weird one, then you're wrong! She is completely of my own making. Just either pretend that there a group of five. Not that it will ever come up again cause' the rest of the story is based in the Feudal Era.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kagome jumped forward and pulled us down the well. Both Inuyasha and I were dragged beside her. I really wanted to let go of her hand and go cower in a corner when the blue light of the well engulfed me, but I knew better then to trust the well to lead me through without Kagome. The blue light was much like a priestess's power, it scared demons like me. It terrified me especially being as I had felt its power before.

I seconds though we all stood crammed at the bottom of the well. I looked up. Blue skies, not the roof of the well house at the Higurashi shrine. We were here, back in the Feudal Era.

Kagome grinned at seeing my expression. Inuyasha let out a chuckle and pick Kagome up bridal style before jumping out of the well. "Come on Akemi. You gonna stay there all day?" Kagome laughed. I shook my head in a daze and jumped strait up, putting a lot of strength into jumping. Too much strength. When I landed, rather clumsily I might add, the first thing I did was glance down at my wrists where some of my demon marks would be. There was no way that I could have jumped that high up if I was still a half-demon.

Surely, they were there. Three thin curvy black lines decorated the area around my wrists. There was no lying to it; I was a full-demon again. I squealed super loud grinning happily. I jumped around super happy in till I heard laughter behind me. Kagome was giggling loudly and Inuyasha was trying to hold his laughter in.

I'll admit it I probably did look rather foolish trying to jump around in my forest green kimono, but I was so happy that it was tempting to laugh with them even if they're laughing at me. I grinned. "I got my powers back! I got my powers back!" I giggled, transforming into a wolf. Transformation was something I've just kinda' always been able to do. All dog demons had the power to transform into giant dogs for there true form but I had the power to transform into both that, and miniature form of my true form and a human form so as to hide in a human village if I must, like what I was doing in Tokyo.

Kagome was obviously surprised as I could here Inuyasha telling her that I kind of just did it all the time. I grinned jumping around happily. Kagome laughed wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist. That's when I heard humans coming up behind them. I bolted around and transformed into my normal form, staring intently at the newcomers. A girl with a giant boomerang made from bone, a monk in black and purple clothing, a two tailed cat demon and a fox demon child. The fox demon child ran directly up to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder yelling "Kagome, welcome home!"

Kagome laugh as he fell down into her arms. "Hey, Shippo! Sango, Miroku."

"Who's this Kagome-chan?" The monk who must be Miroku asked. No doubt they had been watching my little victory dance. I blushed embarrassingly. "I'm Akemi, nice to meet you." I said coming a few steps closer. I was still several feet away but that was easier. I was scared of the monk but the girl was obviously a demon slayer and I'd learnt not to get on the bad side of a demon slayer the hard way.

They smiled. All of them. It surprised me that I was so easily accepted. It was shocking; I was so used to being accepted by none. I smiled back. We all walked back to Kaede's village together. I quickly found out things about Kagome's friends. Miroku was a pervert to start, and although he didn't try and grab my butt he did grab Sango's, only to be it on the head by her boomerang Hiraikotsu. Kagome said at one point that she was surprised that he didn't go for me, and I laughed saying that the tail must be a turn-off. Sango was one of the last demon slayers left as her village had been killed by Naraku, an enemy of the group who they had just recently defeated. Her younger 13 year old brother, Kohaku, who was waiting in the village, was the only other demon slayer left besides Sango. The cat demon, Kirara, was Sango's best friends besides Kagome and the small fox demon child was Shippo, an orphan who been traveling with them who as it would seem though as Kagome to be like his mother in a way.

When we walked up to Kaede's village we were greeted by Kohaku and Lady Kaede, the village elder and leader. Kohaku went right up to his sister waving. "Hey, sister!" he said. Then suddenly out from one of the huts came a little girl screaming his name. "Kohaku! Kohaku! Look it! Come see what I made!" The little girl of about 10 years old came rushing to his side.

"Oh what is it this time Rin?" Kohaku asked her as she pulled at his sleeve. "Come on! Come on!" Rin yelled.

Kohaku sighed. "See you guys later. Oh, and who this?" he asked. "I'm Akemi." I said. He looked confused. "Friend of Kagome's" I explained. "Oh, ok. See you later!" he yelled letting little Rin drag him along. Sango laughed at him.

"One of his friends I'm assuming?" I asked. "Kind of. There friends but they were long before any of us settled down in this village. They've been friends for a while but Rin's always annoying him." Sango laughed again seeing her brother's distressed look when Rin dragged him through hut's door.

"Oh Sango, stop torturing your brother. At least he has friends like Rin right now, but I it would seem like Rin will be leaving soon. I feel sorry for them both. Kohaku will lose a friend and so will Rin. Not to mention that I believe that Rin should stay with us. He really is stubborn isn't he Inuyasha?" Kaede said. "Your right, that fool's as stubborn as a pig." Inuyasha grumbled.

Without another word, or explanation for me, Kaede led us into her hut. Inside Rin was showing Kohaku a daisy necklace. I laughed internally, all that fuss over a daisy necklace.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Akemi, she's mine.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kaede accepted me without a doubt, and offered to let me sleep in her hut for the night. I declined thankfully telling her I'd rather spend the night outside anyways. After a while we all spilt up. Inuyasha and Kagome wandered off for some alone time. Sango had joined her brother in entertaining the village children while Miroku watched. Shippo and Kirara were playing together in the little creek near the village. Kaede had gone to collect some herbs from a near by field. Everyone was happy and there was a sense of peacefulness in the air.

I sighed and I too wandered off on my own. I thought about talking to Kagome about heading up to the northern mountains, but truthfully I liked it here. Wandering out of the village I passed the children who were paying with Sango. "Hey Akemi! Where you headed?" She asked me. "Oh, just for a walk. It's been a long time since I was here, might as well check out the scenery. I miss it." I answered, taking another few steps.

Suddenly there was about five of the village children blocking my way. One of them came up and asked shyly. "Hi, miss. Are you a friend of Sango-chan's?" A small girl asked. I nodded. "I am and who are you?" I smiled hiding my teeth, just in case. If a tail and dog ears didn't scare them, fangs and claws normally did. "I'm Hanna. Come play with us miss demon!" The little girl said smiling.

"Come on children, let poor Akemi go on her walk." Sango told them. They all pouted saying how they wanted "Miss Demon" to play with them. "It's ok Sango. Ok, I'll play. What game are we playing though?" I said letting myself get dragged into the crowd of children. None of them were over really the age of 11 but most were only 7 ish; games with them would be easy. They dragged Sango into the group and told us to both sit down in a circle for a game.

It was a cute game and we played it a couple times over before Sango volunteered to let me go saying that I looked a bit distracted. I nodded my thanks and went off for my walk. I ended up a ways away from the village sitting at the edge of a cliff over looking a large field. It was peaceful for a while before a mini tornado followed by a couple of wolf demons and a pack of wolves came running through the field. I stood cautiously half hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Hey, Ginta, look another wolf demon!" One of them pointed at me to show his comrade. The other looked up. The both looked at me as I turned to leave. "Hey where you going?" They yelled towards me. I turned back to them; it seemed that they weren't going anywhere so it would seem best to just answer. Suddenly the mini tornado stopped and there appeared another wolf demon. "Come on you idiots! If I don't get up to the northern mountains by nightfall Ayame's gonna kill me!" He yelled to the other two. "But Koga look! What's another wolf-demon doing in this territory?" The one named Ginta yelled. (AN: I don't really know who's Ginta and who's Hakkaku so I'm just not gonna describe either k?")

I jumped down from the cliff and was in front of the one who was obviously the leader in seconds. "You're headed to the northern mountains?" I asked. "Wah! How did you get down here so fast?" The two other wolf demons shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" The leader, Koga asked. "I believed that I asked you a question first, Koga was it?" I said. "Who are you?" He merely asked again. I sighed. "I am Akemi, daughter of Hokoto of the wolf demons and Mirami of the dog demons, niece to the great elder of the wolf demon tribe. Now are you headed to the northern mountains?"

"Yes." Koga showed no emotion but his comrades were another story. They freaking out about the long lost niece of the great elder. "Can you give my uncle a message?" I asked. "Yes, what is it?" Koga asked.

"Tell him that… Akemi will be returning home soon… and tell him that… She'll explain everything when she sees him." I said. I'd made up my mind; I was going to see my uncle.

"I'll deliver the message. Now Ginta, Hakkaku, let's get going. Ayame's gonna kill me for being late, and it's on your heads." Koga grumbled. "Thank you." I whispered and ran of in wolf form without another word. "Hey you leaving already?" The one named Hakkaku yelled after me. Unable to speak in wolf form, and not really wanting to shift back, I game him a swift nod before disappearing in the forests above the cliff.

Sighing I curled up in a large tree near the village. It was not long after that I heard someone at the base of the tree.

"Akemi, Akemi. Come on, Kaede made us all dinner. She told me to come and get you." Shippo, the child fox demon, yelled from the bottom of the tree. "Ok." I said hoping down from the tree in a single graceful bound.

I smiled as the little fox led me back towards the village and into Kaede's hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting closely beside each other on one side. Sango and Miroku on the other. Beside Sango were Kohaku and Kirara, followed by Rin. Kaede sat on the other side beside and empty spot followed by Kagome. Shippo sat on Kaede's other side and motioned for me to sit beside Kagome in the empty spot. I smiled.

The meal was an interesting family like affair even though none were actually related. Well, except Sango and Kohaku that is. Everyone was happy and bubbly, laughing at jokes and embarrassing things that had happened throughout the day. Everyone laughed as Miroku once again went for Sango's butt only to be wacked in the head with Hiraikotsu, again. Inuyasha mention that Miroku really needed to get some sense of self-control and Kagome had laughed back, "Miroku? Self-control? The great, cough, cough, perverted, monk Miroku? Self-control?"

Everyone burst out laughing at that one, even old Kaede. Who had managed to keep a strait face for the rest of the dinner, but nope now she laughed even if it was only a chuckle. The rest of the night went well, but I was dreading telling Kagome that I was leaving, even if I would probably be back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kagome and Inuyasha were among the last to leave Kaede's, and when they did I went with them. I had to tell Kagome that I would be leaving in the morning for the northern mountains.

"Um, Kagome, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. "Sure. What is it Akemi?" She asked following me as I pulled her away from Inuyasha for a moment.

Once we were out of his earshot, I blurted it out. "I'm leaving." Kagome looked a bit confused. "Leaving?" She asked me. "I'm heading up to the northern mountains. To see my uncle. He has right to know that I'm back. I don't really wanna leave but knowing him he's gonna want me to stick around at least for a while. I kinda just figured that I should tell you, cause I'm leaving in the morning." I answered.

"Yah that makes perfect sense, but your coming back right? It's bad enough that I had to lose Eri and Yuka, but I don't wanna lose you too. I mean it _is_ your home but…" Kagome admitted. "I'll be back, but not for a while I think. I'll probably be back in like a week or two. I wouldn't leave you completely. I know how much you sacrificed to stay here. Your family, friends, and chance at a normal high school student life. You lost a lot." I said.

"Ok then. But you have to stay in the village in till I get back, so that I can say bye properly ok?" Kagome grinned. "Ok, now I think you'd better go. Inuyasha looks like he's ready to come over here any second." I said. "K, see you in the morning." She laughed running back to Inuyasha.

I watched as they left. Inuyasha running with Kagome in his arms, both smiling at each other with pure love in there eyes. I smiled walking of into the forest.

I curled up in the same tree I'd been in earlier, falling asleep easily.

In the morning I remembered not my dreams yet awoke with a jolt. All I remembered were eyes. The eyes of the demon who pushed me down the well. Deep crimson eyes that could send fear shocking down the body of even the strongest demon. I could not see his face but I knew very well that I would forever remember him as the demon that had ruined everything.

I walked slowly towards Kaede's village; I was in no rush to get there. I knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were probably not even awake yet as the sun had just finished rising and Kagome had asked for a real goodbye before I left. Besides I told that Koga guy to tell my uncle that I wasn't coming for a little while so, whatever. I was just happy that I would finally have a chance to talk to someone who I used to know other then Inuyasha. It would be nice to see my uncle; I haven't seen him in so many years.

"Akemi! You waited!" Kagome yelled when she showed up with Inuyasha about 30 minutes later. "Of course I did, it's not only you who wants to say goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye? You're leaving Akemi?" Shippo asked sadly. I had a feeling that he liked having another full-demon around. Even if I'm much older then him. "Just for a little while, Shippo. I'll be back soon." I told him. "Oh ok. Bye-bye!" He said running off to play with Kirara.

I smiled. He's so cute.

"So you'll be back in a week?" Kagome asked. "Just to make sure that we're here when you get back." She continued. "To make it easy, it will be no more no less than one week. That should give me about five days with the wolf-demons. Hopefully my uncle will understand why I'm not staying." I answered. "Perfect. I'll see you then. See you in a week, Akemi!" Kagome yelled as I started to run off. "See you in a week, Kags!" I yelled back finally transforming into my wolf form and running of.

The journey took me the whole day and I didn't get there in till just after nightfall. I walked slowly up towards the mountain, knowing fully that I was being watched. No one would recognize me in till further on, where the elders lived. They would have seen me before, but al these younger demons would probably only have heard rumors of the half wolf demon daughter of Hokoto, the late younger brother of the great elder.

As I approached the entrance of the wolf-demon dwelling I was stopped by a young female wolf demon. A white female wolf-demon. White was the symbol of the royal family, my family. "Who are you?" the young girl asked.

She must have known that I was part wolf demon but not fully. If I was full wolf demon she wouldn't hesitate to let me in, but if I wasn't wolf at all she'd probably send me on my way with several scars. The wolf demon tribe was difficult to find in less you're a wolf demon so many didn't get this far trying to find it. She was suspicious.

"I wish to see the great elder. Tell him it's his niece." I told her. "You're Akemi? Huh. What you did earlier was rather silly you know? Why couldn't you have caught Koga when he wasn't with those two idiots? We had Ginta and Hakkaku going on all night about how weird and fast and beautiful you are. It was so annoying. But you did really get my grandfather's attention when he got the message that you were coming." She told me. "So you're my uncle's granddaughter eh? And sorry about those two dummies." I laughed. "No problem really, and yah, I'm the granddaughter of the old geezer. I'm Ayame." The female wolf-demon said.

"Huh, so you're Ayame. Koga kept saying that you were gonna kill him if he was late. Give him a good fright did you? Guessing on how long it took me to get here, I'd say you did." I laughed. "I didn't but… sometimes those guys need it. Come on, let's go. I'll lead you up to my gramps." Ayame laughed.

She led me up in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one thankfully. As we approached the top of the largest of the three mountains of the wolf-demons we ran into no one. It was simply empty near the top.

We walked not much farther in till we were at a cliff like area. On the edge of the out-cropping sat an old dusty white wolf. The great elder…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

On the edge of the out-cropping sat a old dusty white wolf. The great elder…

(Great Elder's POV)

The great elder sat still as stone as his niece and granddaughter approached behind him. He was still in shock. Akemi, the young and beautiful half wolf demon, was still alive. After 60 years his brother had never given up hope that his daughter was still alive, but he himself had begun to think that she was dead. Yet here she stood, alive and well.

He could not see her and didn't know what to expect. She was much older now and that was sure to be true. He didn't turn to see, both of them standing in shock.

Finally the silence was broken by her running forward to hug him. "Uncle!"

(Back to Akemi's POV like usual)

I ran forward wrapping my arms around his neck. "Uncle!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. My uncle sprang to life under my grasp, laughing happily and saying that he was happy to see that I'm ok.

I sat back after a few moments and we simply smiled. Or as best as we could, me perfectly and him in a wolf form.

Last time I'd seen him he'd been in his normal form, a humanoid form, not as a wolf. I knew the truth about how wolf-demons are. Once they transform into they're true forms, they're stuck like that. To join the elders one must leave one's human skin and become a wolf. Just like how my uncle had.

"Ayame, why don't you go back down? Akemi knows her way around here." My uncle turned back to his granddaughter. "Thank you for showing me my way up here, Ayame." I said. Ayame left with a smile.

"Where have you been young one?" He asked me.

"Long story. I'm just glad that I'm finally back here." I told him. "Thank the gods that you're safe. We've been searching for you ever since you disappeared. Sixty years and your father never gave up. Your parents were still hopefully searching in till the day they died. They would be very happy to see that your safe and happy. Why did you run, Akemi?" The great elder rambled.

"I didn't want the life they had planned for me and my words of disapproval fell on deaf ears. So I left. Later on, I had planned on returning though." I told him, laying my head on his bony old shoulder. I missed him.

"Akemi… why didn't you?" he laid his wolfy head on top of mine softly. "I tried, I really did." I sniffled before continuing. "I thinking about coming back. I think I probably would have come back here, rather then where I'd last seen my parents at Inutaisho's castle. I was about to leave when I was attacked by demons. They were mostly minor demon's, easy to deal with but I didn't realize that they only wanted to push me into a trap not fight with me. I fell for it. They pushed me back to an area not far from where I had been before. It was a field, surrounded by forest. No to far there was a human village that I remember seeing a few days back from when this happened… They left me there. Just left like nothing had ever happened. Then… another demon came up behind me. He was so quiet, I didn't hear him. I'd been taking a look down a dried up well in the middle of the field. I knew I was in the area of the Bone eater's well, and I was worried that it was the same well. I'd heard rumors. Rumors saying that when someone in the area slayed a demon they dumped the remains in the well. Rumor had it that sometimes the demons at the bottom of the well that had been killed would come back fifty years after they were killed to haunt the ones who killed them… I looked down it and at the bottom was a pile a demon bones. I was scared for some reason. That's when I noticed the demon behind me… He didn't give me long to see his face and when I did… he didn't look pleased. It was a dragon demon… I think. He didn't look like any dragon demon I'd ever seen. He had eight legs and a spider shaped mark on his forehead. It was strange… He only gave me a second before he backed me up against the well and pushed me in…" I gulped the memories replaying in my mind.

Something about that demon was different from any other's I'd met. Something terrifying.

"Shhh… It's ok…" My uncle rubbed his head against my arm to calm me. I was scared. I wasn't seeing the wolf demon mountains anymore I was only seeing my memories.

I gulped again as I continued.

"Last thing I remembered was this pale blue light, and then I passed out. I remember waking in darkness. I felt as if I had been asleep for a very long time. There was dust on my body, my muscles were sore. I could barely move. It felt like most of my powers were gone. The well was covered when I woke up… and when I got up to uncover it… I took the cover off and I was inside a hut… I didn't know where I was… I'd heard rumors that the Bone eater's well had special powers… but I would have never guessed that it could bring me to another world and rob me of my powers… I was reduced to the strength of a half-demon. I could only attain my normal and human forms… I lived in that world for six years… I didn't mind it there really. I had to hide in my human form but I had friends and my own place to live… It wasn't to bad, but I missed it here." I stuttered to a finish. Both the bad and the good memories were still clashing in my head as I stared blankly forward.

"How did you get back?" The elderly wolf-demon asked me.

"I became good friends with the priestess who owned the shrine that, in that world, was right beside the well. I didn't know it but she'd been traveling between the worlds. She brought us three friends over to the shrine to tell us something important… She told us that she was leaving town. She told us that she'd been moving between the worlds. With her was Inuyasha, the half-demon son of InuTaisho. He knew who I was, and the two of them brought me back through the well. I got here yesterday. I came here as fast as I could." I said sadly.


	11. AN

**An: **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. I've more or less pretty much given up on this fic, but I do still like the original idea I created. Since the writing so horrible in this, I've decided that I will rewrite it better. Longer chapters, more details, stuff like that. **

**It will be more of a side project so updates won't be super often, but now that summers rolling around, I'm hoping to change that. I'm working on _Daughter of the Blackbird_, my Naruto fanfic, right now, and that is my main focus. **

**This will be rewritten, so if anybody actually reads this, I haven't completely disappeared from the Inuyasha world here. **

**Hope you continue reading in the new and improved version. **


End file.
